


Sam

by Nantosuelta



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe doesn't know, Chloe is confused, Fluff, Funny, Gen, No Angst, cause he does ya know, dont get mad i dont know about religion, is this guy an original character, lucifer acting like himself, lucifer drinks a lot, lucifer's like oh shit, no angst anywhere to be found, not a reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantosuelta/pseuds/Nantosuelta
Summary: A guy named Gabe walks in looking for someone named Sam. Chloe is confused





	Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Pls dont get mad at me I am just small child who knows nothing of religion.

It had been along day at the station for Chloe. Another new crime scene the day before had lead to a car chase that day with a suspect, trying to flee to Mexico after killing 2 innocent people. The guy was successful apprehended that afternoon and shortly after Lucifer slipped off to take care of some business at Lux. Chloe knew he just didn't want to do paperwork. With a part frustrated, part "that's just who he is" sigh and shake of the head, Chloe started on the mountain of papers on her desk in front of her.

A few hours later, Chloe got up to grab some food from the vending machine. A man she had never seen before walking into the station. He was tall, about 6 feet, wearing a grey t shirt, jeans, and a jacket. He had curly red hair and a full beard. Chloe took a look at him and decided he wasn't the bad looking. Okay, he was pretty good looking If she were being honest. His stance was a bit unsure, but purposeful. He was pacing around a little, clearly looking for something. Once he spotted Chloe, his face lit up a little. So he was looking for her? The man strode over to Chloe and stood before her.

"Are you Chloe Decker?"

His accent was weird and Chloe wasn't quite able to place where it was from.

"Yes. I am. Is there something I can help you with"

"Yes, I'm looking for Sam, I was hoping you might know where he is."

Sam? Did she even a Sam? 

"I'm sorry. I don't know anyone named Sam. Does he work here?"

"What? I was told you're his partner? You are Chloe Decker right?" 

"Yes, but I assure you my partner's name is most definitely not Sam. Who are you?"

"My name is Gabe. Well, it is possible I was given incorrect information. I figure something else out. I'm sorry for you troubles" 

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Gabe" 

"It's okay, have a nice rest of your day."

With a small smile the man turned and left. Chloe took her food back to her desk and began to eat it. 

"That was weird. Why on Earth would he have reason to believe my partner's name is Sam?"

\-----------

The next day Lucifer was already sitting on the chair next to her desk, albeit pouring something from his flask into his cup of coffee. When she approached him, he put away the flask, taking a sip from the coffee. 

"Ah, detective! Good morning. Coffee?"

He held up a different cup of coffee, accompanied by a smile

"Lucifer is there any alcohol in there?"

"Why wouldn't there be?" 

She sighed 

"I'm good thanks" 

Lucifer took a sip from the coffee had offered her and then another from the one he had before.

"Well more for me I guess. I don't see what you have against drinking at work."

Chloe chose to ignore that comment, instead taking a sigh and shaking her head. She decided changing the subject would be a good idea.

"Something funny happened last night. A guy came up to me asking if I knew where my partner was, but he for some reason believed my partner was a guy named Sam."

Lucifer instantly paled a little. He let out a slightly nervous chuckle. 

"Huh, that is... I mean that is... odd. Why would someone ask about that? Did he say what his name was?"

Chloe looked at him and Lucifer immediately broke eye contact with her, instead choosing to pick up a random paper from her desk and look at that.

"He said his name was Gabe"

Lucifer paled even more. This time enough for Chloe to notice.

"Lucifer you don't know anything about this do you?"

"I don't know why there was a guy named gave her last night, or why he was looking for m... someone named Sam"

Technically true, Lucifer didn't know what Gabe was there last night or why he was looking for him. 

"You know I think I left the stove on this morning"

Lucifer got up and left without another word. Chloe called after him.

"Lucifer?"

She took a moment of confusion then picked up one of the coffees Lucifer had left behind. She took a few small sips of the warm drink before deciding alcoholic coffee early in the morning was not what she needed. She added that interaction with Lucifer to the, "odd things about the mystery that is Lucifer Morningstar", part of her brain before stand up to go make herself a real cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Cause his name is really Samael, see what I did there :)))))


End file.
